Happy Birthday, Gil
by Olivia Nightray
Summary: Gil/oc


**Since Thursday was Gil's birthday I've decided to write a oneshot to celebrate. This takes place in modern times but Oz is in the abyss.**

Olivia Lupei sat on the rail of the balcony watching her boyfriend as he smoked his second cigarette of the day. As it was only 10 am on a Saturday and they'd only woken up an hour ago she was slightly concerned by this. Looking away, she pulled out her phone to check her texts and noticed what the date was._ 'February 5th...So that's why he seems so down today.'_ She'd known it was coming up but she hadn't even realized it was February yet. Then again she knew that he hadn't exactly celebrated his birthday since Oz was dragged into the abyss. She had known him before he met Oz and she had been the one to inform Oz of his birthday his first year at the Vessalius mansion. She would have continued celebrating it with him after Oz was taken but she wasn't able to speak to him much after the Nightrays adopted him. She decided she was going to make today special for him. Making up her mind, she hopped down from the railing and walked over to him. Plucking the cigarette from his hand she said, "How about instead of continuing to slowly kill yourself with these we do something fun today?"

"Why?" He said as he watched her put out the cigarette and flick it off the edge of the balcony.

"I don't know...maybe because its your 21st birthday and if I know you, which I do, you haven't done anything on your birthday for the past 7 years." She pulled herself back up onto the rail of the balcony, but was now sitting in front of him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to blush slightly. She found it cute that even though they'd been dating for over 6 months now he still blushed whenever she touched him.

"I-I dont need to celebrate my birthday."

"I'm not saying we have some big party or something. You know I hate parties as much as you do. But we could do something we don't do very often."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...like sit around in our pj's all day and watch movies and order a pizza or bake something. Break's been dumping so much work on us lately we haven't really been able to just hang out and do nothing."

"Yes but knowing Break, he's most likely going to pop out of a cabinet and tell us we have another mission."

"Then we can push him out the window and make it off like it was an accident."

"You really think he would believe that we accidentally pushed him out a window?"

"No...I guess I could text Candy and get her to distract him today." She said as she pulled her phone back out.** 'Hey do you think you could distract Break for me today?'**

**'I'll get the Emily cosplay.'**

**'Umm...ok? What exactly is that supposed to accomplish?'**

**'I'm going to steal Emily, cosplay as her, feed him cake, then blackmail him into marrying me.'**

**'You have fun with that..'** Putting her phone back into her pocket she looked back up at Gil. "Well we shouldn't have to worry about Break for a while."

"Should I ask?"

"Nope. Now lets go back inside. It may be warm for early February but its still cool enough out right now that I'm feeling a little cold." She said hopping back down from the railing and dragging Gil into the apartment. It wasn't the nicest apartment in the world, but since they were hardly ever there, it didn't matter much. It had 2 bedrooms, one of which was being used for storage, and it had a small kitchen that opened into the living/dining area. The livingroom consisted of an old blue couch (a hand-me-down from Olivia's grandparents), a black leather recliner (which had always been Olivia's favorite chair at her parents house and it just so happened her mom hated it so it came with her when she moved in with Gil), and a flat screen TV. They hadn't really bought much furniture but as they weren't there 0ften it, once again, didn't matter. They usually spent most of their time at Pandora, but this weekend they'd decided that they wanted to be left alone and their apartment happened to be the perfect place for that. Not many people at Pandora knew about the apartment and if they needed them for anything, they would usually send Break for them. As long as Break was distracted, they would be left alone. Olivia slid her jacket off and hung it in the closet before sitting next to Gil on the couch.

They spent the entire day cuddling on the couch and watching movies on Netflix, occasionally taking a break to play Mario Kart on the Wii. By 8 they finished watching Back to the Future III and were lying on the couch. She turned in his arms to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, hugging her tighter as she deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air, they continued to lay on the couch as she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled at him, then pulled him into another kiss. "Happy Birthday, Gil."

**Sorry if the end seems a little rushed but it's almost midnight and I would like to go to bed. Noapte buna.**


End file.
